


f1ve m1nute repr1eve

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is to be read after Smoke Break. Like... Pretty much directly? Cronus moves from 'Spending Time' with Damara, to keeping company with Nitram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	f1ve m1nute repr1eve

From there, things got more interesting. His face would heal as if nothing ever happened between him and the rustblood, though the stained jeans the the memory of those burns, her hand on his chin, would never be forgotten, would serve as a constant reminder for him.

He made his way one rung higher, though, when Rufioh called to him. What he wanted was beyond the comprehension of the seadweller, but he wasn't about to turn down willing company. They drifted, from bubble to bubble, chatting, flirting. The two were opposites when it came to romantic endeavors. He was more experienced than himself, Rufioh was. More subtle in his flirting. He wondered aloud if seadwellers had a fin down their back, or elsewhere on his body, and Cronus felt himself flush. Offered to show him.

Looking moved to touching. Touching to kissing. It reminded Cronus of his time with Damara almost. How the other seemed to enjoy himself, but he didn't have him beg. He wasn't left clothed, staring down another. It was almost the opposite. Rufioh asked him if he could, if he was into it, standing behind him, gloved hand rubbing down his bare back. Nitram hadn't removed his clothes, but his bulge was visible through the material of his pants, staining the fabric.

Of course, Cronus said yes. Of course, he found himself on all fours, back arched as Rufioh entered him, the first in a long, long time. The heat of him was nearly too much, but it was how careful he was, how one hand always stayed on his hip, the other on his shoulder as he was rocked into. The sounds of panting and the warm breath against his fins had them tucked back as voices melded in pleasure as they reached their climax, bronze and violet dripping from his nook, mingling just the same.


End file.
